1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small depilating appliances which can be held in one hand for the removal of superfluous hairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain current appliances of this type such as, for example, the appliance described in French patent No. 2,556,939, comprise a rotary depilating roller for plucking-out the hairs to be removed. This depilating roller is formed by a series of thin disks placed side by side with a small clearance between them, mechanical actuating means being provided in addition for periodically gripping hairs which have engaged between said disks. The hairs are then plucked-out as a result of rotation of the depilating roller.
However, by reason of the very fact that the gripping blades are arranged in the form of a roller rotatably mounted about an axis parallel to the skin, appliances of this type call for a high degree of accuracy in the conditions of separation and gripping of said blades in order to ensure that the hairs to be removed engage correctly between these latter and are gripped in an effective manner. This accordingly entails the need for relatively complex means for controlling the blades as well as very high machining accuracy. Moreover, appliances of the type concerned also have the disadvantage of causing frequent breakage rather than pulling-out of hairs, this being also due to the fact that the gripping blades are arranged in the form of a rotary roller.